


月上西楼

by Caspase



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspase/pseuds/Caspase
Summary: 五年前的张越明无论如何想不到，自己竟然会被梁熙一个Omega摁在地上打，而他甚至找不到一个理由起来反抗。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️家暴情节、暴力警告  
⚠️我流abo设定

年夜饭吃到一半，梁菀宣布自己怀孕了。

这是天大的喜事，饭桌上顿时充满了其乐融融的氛围。何况长女梁菀嫁的是刘家的长子，强强联合，又是双Alpha婚姻，这孩子一生下来的起跑线就在许多人一辈子努力的终点线，光是想到这一点就足够梁家二老笑得合不拢嘴。接下来只要找一个靠谱的代孕，安安耽耽待上十个月就能万事大吉。

梁菀挽着刘启的手臂，梁老先生开心地拍着女婿的肩膀，梁夫人回房拿出自己母亲的珍珠手串送给这对小夫妻，其他的人在一旁拍手祝贺。可作为幺弟的梁熙却高兴不起来。五个兄弟姐妹里面只剩自己还没让父亲抱上孙儿，想必今后外头明里暗里嘲笑他的说词又要多上一套。梁熙夹着一筷子菜看着眼前十余号人，一种无力感涌上心头。

他恨自己是个Omega，只能依托别人来完成这件事情。他恨生下他的父母，太过优秀的哥哥姐姐，趋炎附势的佣人，他也恨那些把他视为弱者的同事和下属。从分化确认的那一刻开始他就输了，现在想要去赢，实在是难于登天。

但这一切他都没办法去改变。家庭、身份、他人的目光，实际上他都没有太大的立场去指责这些人如何轻薄自己。毕竟社会如此，他们有什么办法呢？改变固有思维是很难的。只能埋怨自己投胎技术没有修炼到位……

梁熙经过一番天人交战后忽然想到，有一个人他是完全有理由可以去恨的。

“梁熙，你那个Alpha呢？又有事了？”像是看到了他不断扩散的怨念一般，二姐梁莼忽然问道。

“外国人不过春节，他要去接待客户。”梁熙回答。

“要我说，你就不应该让他去工作。”梁莼显然不相信，却还是举杯遥遥敬他，“在家里待着修养身心不也一样吗？我看倒要比放他出去更好。”

“医生说别拦着他，不然压力更大。医生说的，我有什么办法。”梁熙端起酒杯一饮而尽，企图结束话题。

梁夫人赶紧心疼地拍了他一下，“噢哟，喝酒不要喝这么快，不要以后那个Alpha身体好了你倒把自己身体喝坏掉了。”

“没大没小，年夜饭都不来吃。当时找他还以为是老实人。”梁老先生想到这里，便愤愤地吃了口蹄髈。

“啊呀，老实当然是老实的，”这次是三哥梁明发言，“不老实怎么会得那种病的？”

说罢，几个哥哥姐姐便揶揄地笑了起来，梁夫人拦不及，只能埋怨几句他们又欺负弟弟。梁熙被戳到痛处正想发作，但过年不好当着爸妈的面翻脸，只能跟着苦笑了几声，再不说话了。

吃完了饭，大家坐在沙发上天南地北地聊天。侄子上了幼儿园，侄女小学跳舞比赛拿了奖，梁熙难得没凑上去对这几个半大小人冷嘲热讽，免得引火烧身又聊到自己身上来。

梁夫人端着果盘走过来，在梁熙旁边坐下。

“你吃橘子。”梁夫人拿了一个橘子给他剥上。

梁熙应了一声，预感又有麻烦事要发生。

“小熙啊，妈妈托朋友找了医生，过了年，你带张越明去看一看，好不好？”梁夫人压低了声音，“拖下去也总不是个事。毕竟咱们当初找他不是为了……”

“晓得了，妈。”梁熙接过橘子，打断了母亲的话。

“小熙，听到了哦，要去看的！”梁夫人拍拍他的腿，笃定似地说。

梁熙点点头。

橘子吃完，他和家里人道了别，互相提前祝完新年快乐之后转身出了门。除夕的街头灯光打得很足，但却没什么人，只有远处的烟花爆竹呯呯嗙嗙作响。梁熙心里憋着气，想着回去一定不能给张越明好果子吃，但当他真的打开家门时，却发现张越明还没回家。

他喝了点酒，脑子晕晕的，此时满脑子都是二姐三哥的笑声，又尖又响的笑声吵得他潜意识里也以为张越明加班只是自己为他找的一个借口。

“张越明呢！”梁熙吼道。

保姆陈姨刚穿好衣服准备回家，看见梁熙回来还没来得及打招呼，倒被他这一声吓了一大跳。

梁熙出了口气清醒了一些，抬眼看见是陈姨，清了清嗓子继续问道：“张越明呢？”

“张先生在上班呀，我刚刚通过电话了，马上就回来了。小梁先生，我做了一点小菜放在微波炉里，你们等下热一热还能吃的。”

梁熙听到“张先生在上班”时便已经愣住了，陈姨讲完后看他没反应，以为他是累了，扶着梁熙到沙发上坐下，给他端上醒酒茶。

“小梁先生，那我走了哦。”

梁熙“嗯”了一声，陈姨看他还是呆呆地，也不再理他，自顾自走了。

张越明确实在上班。这句话在梁熙脑子里撞来撞去，烦得要死，让他觉得头顶的灯光走有些聒噪了。他站起来，关上灯，重重坐回沙发里。

梁熙低低地骂了一句，捂着自己的脸笑了起来。

梁家的五少爷，梁老先生的末子，多好面子一个人啊，现在却已经连自己都说服不了了。他怎么不知道张越明在上班？可他没那个底气去百分百地相信这个事实。只要梁莼一冷笑，他就慌了，好像自己所有的体面都是假的、是骗人的。

不该是这样。梁熙在黑暗中缩成一团，到了十点，外头的烟花愈发喧闹，仿佛万家灯火都被七彩的光耀笼罩，只有这间公寓里什么都没能沾到。梁熙的眼泪落了几滴之后又忍住了，仿佛有谁在看一样。

他又等了一会儿。到约莫十一点的样子，张越明回家了。

张越明开灯之后被沙发上直勾勾看着自己的梁熙吓了一跳，“你这么早回家了？”

梁熙觉得他这幅样子和刚刚陈姨被吓到的时候有点像，都有点怕自己。

“你去哪儿了？”他问张越明。

“上班啊，我和你说过的。”张越明在门口脱鞋子。

“为什么不请假？”

“啊？”张越明一脸茫然，“怎么能请假呢？这项目做了一个多月……”

梁熙冷笑道：“你把我的名字搬出去，又是大年三十，还有请不出的假吗？”

他看着张越明的脸，越看越蠢，无名之火一点即着，上去便是直打张越明面门。

Omega和Alpha的体格毕竟有些差距，但梁熙用了全力，张越明虽然躲过了这一下，却还是重心不稳跌坐在玄关边。

“你做什么！”张越明本能地怒吼道。

“你他妈的知道老子今天多丢脸吗！”梁熙猛地压在张越明身上，结结实实给了他一拳，“年夜饭，全家人都他妈以为你躲起来了，我和个废物结了番！”

他揪起张越明的领子，逼着张越明看自己。

“你的工作、你的钱、房子，全是我家给的，你妈也是我家救的。你倒好，真是个废物，怕我怕到生不了孩子？”

梁熙一生气，酒劲返上来又昏了头，发着狠揍张越明。张越明被打出了鼻血，肚子上也挨了几下，却依然既不讨饶也不抵抗，只是由着梁熙施暴。

梁熙何尝不知道，若是这个Alpha想要反抗，Omega的他是毫无招架之力的。

但他宁可张越明现在跳起来挥拳把他打死，也不想看到这幅样子的张越明。

张越明的懦弱在此刻梁熙的眼中被放大到能摧毁一切。他恨张越明，一个被允诺了钱和势的Alpha，明明只要他想便什么都能做到。可为什么遇见了梁熙，张越明就成了一个孬种，连梁熙那最迫切也最微小的愿望也不能去实现。

他看张越明渐渐不出声了，火气消了下去，站起身来看着张越明躺在地板上苟延残喘。

“滚。”梁熙说。

张越明便爬起来滚了，什么都没拿，门也没有关。

梁熙目送他的背影消失在茫茫的夜色之中，用尽浑身的力气关上了门。

那门发出一声悲戚的巨响，融入进了漫天的爆竹声中。

他转身时踩到了什么东西，低头一看是张越明的公文包，里头漏出一些红红绿绿的东西。梁熙拿起来看，是对联和福字，包里边还有一本日历，封面上是胖胖的金童玉女。

梁熙深深地叹了一口气，他不能在这个时候将对张越明的恨意驱除掉，若是这么做，他自己就会彻底垮掉。将他们之间的关系维持住在同一间屋子里的陌生人是最容易的事情，可这样下去，无论是梁熙还是张越明都将会被推入生活的深渊。

向前再迈一步是如何困难的事情，在经历过梁熙最痛苦的那个发情期之后，他们都领会到了。

彼时张越明还只是一个流落在外的私生子，和自己的Beta母亲相依为命。在母亲不自量力杀上张家要求分一点张老将军的遗产后，母子二人被追杀至山穷水尽，差一点就丢了性命。而梁家正巧在为梁熙物色一位家世清白老实巴交的番，免得那时游戏人间梁熙不知道什么时候就遭人陷害怀上孩子。一个处于弱势的Alpha是很难找的，梁老先生看到张越明的资料时开心了好几天。

张越明母子被梁家人找到的时候，他的母亲因为被摁在水里折磨已经奄奄一息，而张越明自己也被张家派来的打手打得只剩一口气了。

张越明抓住了最后的救命稻草。梁家正需要一位有把柄的Alpha，替张家看住两个人并非难事，张越明便迅速入了籍。

他们领完结婚证的日子正好是梁熙的发情期，梁熙爱张越明的皮囊，以为他是个拿了钱就乖乖办事的，结了番也不亏。张越明却对现在掌握自己与母亲生杀大权的梁家恐惧入骨，按照合同咬了梁熙的腺体，却不愿意同房。梁熙正被浑身游走的信息素折磨地七荤八素，整个房间里都是他甜腻的末药味，半开玩笑半恼怒地一边挨到没动静的张越明身上吻他，一边伸手向下摸去。

这一摸，梁熙清醒了。他的Alpha根本没有勃起，哪怕梁熙的信息素浓度已经高到离谱，哪怕他们就在刚才已经结番，张越明连一点点被催动的痕迹都没有。

他太天真了，居然会以为张越明能爱他。

梁熙的发情期进程没有因此停下来。因为结番，在十年之内，他已经失去了和其他Alpha结合的机会，而唯一能满足他的张越明却因为对他的恐惧失去了性功能。

在那个发情期里，梁熙觉得自己被扒了一层皮似的痛苦。他哭喊着要张越明过来，他渴望张越明的味道，渴望被他贯穿，在身体最深的地方注入生命的种子，可是张越明只是身体僵硬地坐在床沿上，任凭梁熙想尽了一切办法想让那团软肉硬起来，最终都失败了。

现在想来，那好像是一场漫长又痛苦的梦一样。梁熙死死搂着张越明的脖子吸食他的信息素气味，那味道明明触手可及，但无论梁熙做什么都无法将它拥入怀中。在经历了几十个小时的折磨后，梁熙哭着在张越明的身旁睡着了。

但张越明看到那样的梁熙仅仅只有那一次。自那之后，梁熙一天比一天暴躁，他把张越明安排在自己公司里，稍稍看不顺眼当着同事的面就开始骂他。张越明越怕他、越不反抗，梁熙就越生气。回到家便是打，看得见的地方，看不见的地方，全部都挨过梁熙的拳头。他仿佛在试探张越明的底线，可他后来才知道，张越明已经没有为自己设定底线的余裕了。

时间到了零点，外头只听得见烟花炸开的声音，空气中充满着硫磺的味道，烟雾腾腾，看不清前路。

梁熙贴好了春联和福字，打了一针抑制剂，洗了澡上床睡觉了。

床真冷，梁熙想。在新年的第一个梦里，他梦到了小时候去外婆家拜年，那时候他还不是Omega，一切都让人感到快乐。

早上起来，梁熙自己剥了颗糖吃。在煮汤圆的时候打电话给张越明让他回来，张越明二十分钟就回来了，脸上带着昨天晚上的伤，眼睛下面黑眼圈重得可怕，一看就是一晚上没睡在哪儿坐了一宿。

汤圆还没冷，梁熙让张越明换好衣服洗手赶快吃了，张越明一一照做。

“我妈联系了一个医生，过完年去看看。”梁熙看着在吃汤圆的张越明说。

张越明的动作顿了顿，“好。”他说，“是该看看。”

“等下和我去给爸爸妈妈拜年吧。”梁熙又说，“现在去我家，吃了饭下午去看你妈。”

张越明也点头应了，“那我先去给手机充个电。”两人便不再说话。

梁熙撇过头看着白色的墙壁，皱着眉头在脑袋里使劲地算，却已经记不清这是第几次如此收场了。


	2. Chapter 2

从梁家出来已经是下午两点多，梁熙黑着脸进了驾驶座，招呼张越明坐上来。

他们两个都听习惯了挖苦和梁家父母的絮絮叨叨，内心早就该波澜不惊。可好死不死今天碰上四哥梁旭也在，连张越明都知道，梁旭是个比自己还不会讲话的人。

开头几句寒暄还没问题，聊得深些梁熙也能招架住。问题出在他临走之前，梁熙去送送他，梁旭却在门口一脸惋惜地对梁熙说：“离不了婚，麻烦也真麻烦的，是不是？”

梁旭本身或许没有恶意，单纯是为弟弟被一个废物Alpha吊着惋惜。可说者无意听者有心，这话如果张越明不在场，梁熙或许还能干脆和四哥一起骂一骂张越明算数，但当时张越明就站在梁熙身后，不但张越明听了不舒服，梁熙听了也有种梁旭打狗不看主人、一巴掌呼到自己脸上的感觉。

“四哥，大年初一咒谁呢？”梁熙气不打一处来，“劝和不劝离。我们家的事情轮到你来管了？”

梁旭被幺弟当着爸妈驳了面子，脸上有些挂不住。

“都是自家人，你不用逞强装样子出来。我是可惜你五年熬得不容易，真是狗咬吕洞宾。”

“你骂谁是狗？”

张越明赶紧拉住梁熙，梁莼和梁夫人听见了动静也赶了过来。

“老四，你脑子有毛病啊！过年讲这些做什么！”梁莼摆出了做姐姐的架势骂道。

“哈哈……”梁旭推推眼镜，“噢哟，现在么一个个都冲出来帮他了，背后不知道谁笑得最欢。”

“你什么意思？”梁莼也发起火来。

“何必呢何必呢，”梁夫人拉住自己的女儿，“都消消气，自己生气伤肝，大过年的……”

“妈，这可是四哥先开始的，不要怪我不懂事情。”梁熙气呼呼地说。

“是是是，他先开始的，是他不懂事情，他不听话。”梁夫人从张越明手里揽过梁熙，顺毛似的摸着他的背。

“你也是，别人护食就算了，你有什么好护出来的……”梁莼背过身走开，但她一口气憋着不舒服，只能抓住小弟出气。

“你讲什么？”梁熙从母亲手中挣脱向梁莼冲去，还好张越明眼疾手快又把他拉住了。

“阿莼啊，消停点了！”梁夫人急道。

“本来就是么！”梁旭一手指着张越明又开始了，“冲自己家的人发火，真是有能耐！我们都是好心想帮你争口气，你还帮他说话！这个要是能硬起来，哪里来的那么多事情！”

“住口！”梁老先生从客厅里骂出声来。

“听到你爸爸没有啊？闭嘴了闭嘴了！”梁夫人拍打四儿子的肩膀，每一下都拍得很响，却没有用上实劲，“快走！你真的是最不懂事情的！”

推走了梁旭，梁夫人转过身来对着张越明抹眼泪。

“阿姨对不起你，是我们梁家不好，你也可怜的，每次来我们家都这样……当时要是没有逼着你咬熙熙，也好办很多……”

“不是的，妈妈。是我不好，我不争气，给你们添了这么多麻烦。”张越明半弯着腰对梁夫人说。

“唉，姑爷，是我们家对不起你，熙熙有没有和你说我托朋友找了个有名的医生，你们过了年一定要去看看的。你要是能治好就好了……”

“谢谢妈。”张越明道谢。

“我们也走了。”梁熙缓过劲来冷静了一下，转身就和母亲告别。

“这就走啦，再喝杯茶好不好？你一年没来几趟……”

“张越明！你站傻掉了？走了！”梁熙叫上了张越明，头也不回地下楼了。

等梁熙进了驾驶座，张越明却站在外面迟迟不进来。

“我来开车吧，你在气头上。”他说。

梁熙看了看张越明，眼神中有某些谁也不明白的东西。一言不发走了下来。

“安全带。”张越明把车开出车位的时候，提示音铛铛铛地响起来。梁熙拽过安全带扣上了。

“我们回家吗？”张越明问他。

梁熙缓了缓，情绪逐渐平复。“不是说去看你妈？正好在外面，一起去算了。”

张越明应了一声。

“刚刚谢谢你了。”过了一会儿，张越明开口说。

梁熙眼睛瞬间瞪大了，“张越明，你能不能不要以为我和家里人吵架……”

“都是为了我？”张越明摇摇头，“我知道你不是为了我，但是我还是要谢谢你的。”

“你到底图什么呢，张越明？”梁熙问，“要是我现在保证张家的人一定不会来找你妈麻烦，你走不走？”

“走？我能去哪里？”张越明反过来问梁熙。

“你是安昇的副总，你想去哪里就去，有谁能拦得住你吗？”

正巧遇上一个红灯，张越明停了车，转头看向梁熙。梁熙愣了愣，终于反应过来张越明是什么意思。

“我不会拦你的。”他说，“我不拦，梁家也不会拦你的。”

“你爸爸可不这么想。”

“那我就干脆让大家都知道，他和张家作对换来的Alpha是个阳痿，哈哈。”梁熙向后舒舒服服地靠在椅子靠背上。

张越明脸色有一点难看了，“安昇IPO已经在……”

“你还当真了？”梁熙斜眼看他，“我虽然不坐办公室，但安昇的老总总归还是我。”

“我不会走的。”张越明换了档位发动汽车重新上路，“梁家对我有恩。”

“那你倒是报恩啊。”梁熙托着腮帮子戏谑地看着张越明的侧脸，“上了我，往死里操，让我怀个孩子，多简单，孩子也是我来生，没你什么事。到时候你和梁家的账我来帮你一笔勾销掉，那你真是想去哪里就去哪里。”

张越明深吸了一口气，仿佛想说些什么，但却还是缓缓把那口气吐出去了。

“你还是怕你妈出事，是不是？”眼见着医院就在下一个路口，梁熙低下头整理衣服。

“这种事情……哈哈，” 张越明的脸上出现了一个歪歪扭扭的微笑，他冲前面那辆开得缓慢的车按了一记喇叭，“说穿了，就没意思了。”

梁熙在医院楼下的超市买了一个果篮和一点保养品交给张越明拎着。他们上楼的时候，赵亚玲躺在病床上破口大骂，护工小玉不想和她吵，早就躲到门外边去了。

“又怎么了？”梁熙问小玉，“今天吃饭没有？”

“老板，你快去劝劝阿姨吧！昨天一开始不肯吃，后来你老公来了好歹骗下去半碗粥，今天我是真的骗不倒她了，饿到现在。刚刚我想给她换尿布，她就开始骂，啊哟，你们倒也看看，床单上全是了，垫子又要换了。”

梁熙听到床单上全是就已经开始犹豫了，可张越明已经走了进去，他又不好不跟进去，免得被护工看见了又要背后交谈。

“妈，我和梁熙来拜年了。”张越明把果篮等等一并放在床头柜上。

“我要回家！”赵亚玲喊道，“你们都给我滚！”

“妈，你还生着病，养好了我们就回家。”张越明把她的被子掀开来，赵亚玲抢不及，生气地在床上捶了好几下。床单上果然已经一塌糊涂，张越明见了也微微皱眉，转头叫小玉赶快进来帮忙。

“不要叫她来！她心肠很坏的，昨天又要杀我，又要偷我钞票！”

“我哪里偷了？阿姨你不要乱讲呀！”见梁熙在一旁，小玉怕丢了工作，急得也喊了起来。

“你声音响些什么！”梁熙喝住她，“我们请你来干嘛的？”

“妈，我们先把尿布换了好不好？”张越明虽然是在询问，一面却已经让小玉把赵亚玲抱起来。

“我不要！你们放开我！我要回家！你们都放开我！滚啊！”赵亚玲一边大吼大叫一边手脚在空中挣扎，声音大到整层楼都听得见。小玉就算做护工已久力气有些大，但也经不住她这么折腾。幸而张越明已经拆下已经乌七八糟的纸尿裤，又拿了湿纸巾给她擦干净。

梁熙赶忙拿了新的来，小玉已经坚持不住，张越明抓紧最后机会给她换上。

“来来来，放上来。”梁熙把轮椅推到床边，小玉腰部作力一转身把赵亚玲稳稳当当放在了轮椅上。赵亚玲被悬空移动有些吓到，一时间忘了尖叫，只是呆呆地看着周围这三个人。

小玉铺好了新的床垫去隔壁厨房煮粥，张越明在一旁喘气，梁熙这才意识到这房间里的味道已经有些重了。他敲敲张越明，说：“我开个窗透透气。”

张越明点点头，梁熙便走到窗边。

“不要开窗，不要开……唉。”赵亚玲坐在轮椅上无力地说。

“妈，不开窗怎么行？你不肯下楼去走走，新鲜空气总是要的。”张越明走到母亲身边。

五年前被张家绑架之后赵亚玲就疯了，一会儿发癫一会儿清醒，只是不管是不是清醒她都不大相信人，总是早脑子里编出一些他人要害她的情节出来。五年之间她不曾下过楼，腿已经萎缩得要站也站不起来，理疗师、心理医生和护工被骂退了不知道多少个。好在她只是普普通通一个Beta，不用进特殊病房，也没有什么信息素紊乱的后遗症。

赵亚玲此时脑子醒转过来，看见梁熙，身体害怕得整个一缩。梁熙看见了，想去说两句宽慰的话，但转念一想又觉得自己还是不要有动静比较好。毕竟赵亚玲是无辜的，她只是努力地去做了一个单身母亲需要做的事情，她不能让一个留着张家血脉的Alpha就这么跟着她浑浑噩噩过一辈子。但努力的方向完全错了，一个仅与张家长子有过一夜欢情的普通人又怎么会知道张家光鲜的门楣之下是个豺狼窝？ 

在这失败的契约中梁熙也不曾对她有过什么不满。他曾经想，如果赵亚玲当时脑子拎得清一点，让张越明平平安安普普通通地长大，或是他从小就在张家生活，长成了一副跋扈样子，若是他们还是不幸结了婚，日子到底是会比现在难过还是好过些呢？

“阿明，我要回家。”赵亚玲拽着张越明的袖子说。

“病养好了咱们就回家，你听医生的话。”

“我的事情你不要担心！”赵亚玲拉起张越明的手握着，一会儿又抬头张望四周，“你岁数也大了，该考虑结婚了。倩倩呢？没有跟你一起来吗？”

“我和孙倩早就分了！”张越明吓得急忙看向梁熙，可梁熙朝他耸耸肩，表示毫不在乎。“妈妈，不要乱讲，我已经和他结婚五年了。”

“啊？”赵亚玲瞟了一眼梁熙，“这，这怎么能啊，他不是……”

“人家救了我们的命！”张越明说。

赵亚玲死死地盯着梁熙，梁熙也看着赵亚玲。须臾过后，她整个人忽然开始颤抖起来，拼命向后躲去，奈何整个人坐在轮椅中，她只能用力拉过张越明往轮椅后塞。梁熙看见她这幅样子，知道赵亚玲又要发病了。

“我在车上等你。”梁熙对张越明说，随即向病房外走去。

“你们都要害阿明！”赵亚玲大喊，“梁家和张家都一样，没有一个好人。阿明，我们回家去，现在就走，去找倩倩，我们和她一起走！”

梁熙不再去听她乱骂，一方面懒得解释，一方面也觉得她叫的这么大声让别人全听去了丢脸。他叫厨房里的小玉去帮一下忙给赵亚玲打镇静剂，然后便下了楼坐进驾驶座玩手机。过了大概半小时，张越明灰头土脸地从住院楼里走了出来，一言不发地进了车。

“还好吗？”梁熙放下手机问。

“打了针就安静了。”张越明说，“对不起。”

“没什么的，我还能和她过不去吗？你不要一直对不起，太烦了。”梁熙皱起眉头。

张越明犹豫了一会儿，开口问他：“我能问你个事情吗？”

梁熙看他一眼，“你说。”

“最近有人……就是……”

梁熙摇摇头，“最近张家的人没去过你家，医院旁边有几个，都赶掉了。”

“那就好……”张越明松了一口气，“对不起，过年还麻烦你过来，我妈不会说话，真的对不起……我和孙倩真的没什么了，你不要去听她乱讲。”

“我刚说什么了……”梁熙趴在方向盘上，“张越明，你能不能别这样。”

张越明闭嘴了。他思索了一下，发现自己现在除了对不起真的说不出什么别的来。

回到家已经是晚饭时间，陈姨不在，家里没东西吃，梁熙接到几个饭局电话，他兴致缺缺，都推掉了。晚上两个人洗漱过后各自回房睡，梁熙坐在床沿握着抑制剂，越想张越明唯唯诺诺的样子越气，手上迟迟没有扎下去。

他把针管放在一旁，站起身走出去推开张越明的房门。

“试试吗？”梁熙问。

张越明听到这话翻身起来呆呆地望着门口的梁熙。他们试过很多次，但每一次都不尽如人意。

“来不来？”梁熙开始不耐烦，“不来我睡觉去了。”

“……可以 。”张越明微不可见地点点头。

梁熙走了进来，反手关上了门。房间中张越明的气味十分稀薄，但他依然感到熟悉的热流从下腹蔓延到五脏六腑中。梁熙的呼吸粗重起来，张越明向床沿上挪了挪，腾开位置让他可以有地方躺下。梁熙走了过来，面朝张越明双膝跪在床上，一手撑在张越明头旁边的枕头上。他感觉到理智正在被Omega的本能一点一点抽离自己的身体。

“张越明，”梁熙低着头低声说，一双漆黑的眼乌隔着刘海看张越明的脸，“你争点气。”

他想脱掉睡衣，但是手上已经没了力气，张越明凑过来帮他，梁熙人一歪，整个挂在了张越明身上。

张越明抱着他，一手帮他脱了上衣去脱裤子，一手环抱着梁熙，学着梁夫人像对待猫一样抚摸着他的背。梁熙靠在他肩膀上哼哼唧唧，呼吸越来越重，双手抓着张越明背后的衣服不肯放。

张越明的手心顺着脊柱上下游走，等梁熙已经迫不及待地开始啃咬他的脖子时，那掌心最终落在了梁熙后颈处那一轮细微的凹陷上。

梁熙难耐地低吼了一声。紧接着，他那甜腻的信息素仿佛爆炸一般瞬间充满了整个房间。


	3. Chapter 3

梁熙蹭着张越明的脖子，浑身就像没了骨头一样软绵绵地任凭他托着。

“你帮帮我……唉，你帮帮我呀……”他的声音中透着难耐，这是Omega源自本能的渴望。若是把张越明换成其他任何一个Alpha，这时候都应该扑上去把梁熙吃干抹净。

可是张越明只是僵硬地坐在那里，目光落在不远处的白墙上。他不敢看梁熙，这时候或许不看、不去回想之前的悲剧才是更好的选择。房间里很安静，小区里一半人都出去了，很远的地方传来的零星的鞭炮声。张越明使劲听着这些来自远方的声音，企图让它们盖掉那就在耳边的梁熙的喘息。然而手臂上传来的温度告诉他，梁熙的身体在他怀中变得愈发滚烫，甚至已经到了让谁痛苦的程度。

“……你没事吧。”张越明终于开口问。

梁熙费劲地将头抬起，瞪了他一眼。

每一次他们进行这些无意义的尝试，梁熙难受得像死了一回不说，张越明也不算好过。都已经过了五年，要说他怕梁熙恐怕也已经算不上，打便打了骂也就骂了，只当是付一笔账。但要他跨过自己的心理阴影直面梁熙，他依然是做不到的。

张越明知道，在这个家里，梁熙就好像是主子，他是奴才。他该庆幸梁家挑中了他，也该庆幸当时梁熙也看上了他，并且直至今日仍保留一份微薄的情意。对外虽说是碍于面子不与他离婚，但梁熙真要他消失，又哪有做不到的道理。

于是只要梁熙不死心，张越明就要跟着一遍又一遍地在梁熙面前把他硬不起来这个伤口扒开，展示给梁熙看。

梁熙前头硬得发痛，连蹭都不敢蹭了，只得仰面躺着，眼见透明的液体从马眼渗出来。他后头也变得乱糟糟的，大腿内侧早被流出来的体液濡湿，张越明瞥了一眼，床单已是一副惨状了。梁熙嘴上轻轻地叫着张越明，双手展开要他过来，等过去了就一把抱着不放。张越明要挣脱容易，但他知道此时躲开并不是个好主意，便由他抱着，一只膝盖卡在梁熙两腿中间。梁熙感受到他比自己低一些的体温，抬起腰，将后穴在张越明大腿上慢慢地磨。

过不了多时，梁熙就不满足于此了。可他看了眼张越明，对方仍是毫无反应。

梁熙脑内狠狠地揍了张越明一拳，可在现实中，他没力气将妄想变现。

张越明经过多次配合早就晓得这时候该干什么，他拉开床头柜，拿出里头梁熙放着的按摩棒，借着梁熙自身的润滑一点点按进他的身体里。硅胶制品毕竟不是人体，梁熙浑身正烧得难耐，也来不及拒绝，忽然一个冰冷的东西进来，他被刺激得一激灵，后穴跟着一缩，正巧碰到了敏感处，竟就这样射了一些出来。

张越明看着他眼角渗出了生理性的泪水，一时间忘了该怎么办。

梁熙见他愣着，喘着气急道：“打开呀。”

张越明连忙伸手过去打开了按摩棒的开关。即使只是低挡位，梁熙的腰身还是在一瞬间弹了起来，他浑身肌肉绷紧，双手胡乱抓了个枕头将头埋进去，精液像是失控一般向外流着。

“开大一点。”梁熙的声音闷闷地。

“你还没适应……”张越明现在不敢碰他。

梁熙没说话，侧一点身子自己动手开到了最大挡，一时间只觉得自己被抛到空中，巨大的快感铺天盖地袭来，但在那之后却又跌到深渊，只留下无穷无尽的空虚。梁熙招呼张越明过来，贪婪地吸食Alpha散在外面的信息素，又扯着张越明的手按在自己还没平息下来的分身上。

于是张越明帮他解决着前边。这几年好日子过着，他的手上没了老茧，梁熙甚是可惜，但好在梁熙教出来的手法日益熟练，伺候得极为到位。梁熙舒服了一阵又觉得不够，又让张越明用嘴帮他。张越明迟疑了一会儿，最终还是俯下身去，将梁熙的分身含进口中吞吐。梁熙尖叫出声，口腔的温度与舌头的触感让他一时忘了欲壑难填的痛苦。张越明没忘了握着按摩棒露出的把手配合梁熙挺腰的频率抽插，梁熙被一前一后夹击，很快便攀上高峰，在张越明嘴里缴了械。张越明直起身，一嘴的腥膻不知该怎么办，只能半张着等梁熙发落。

梁熙的腰还在高潮的余韵中痉挛着，他早就哭得两眼通红，大脑一片空白，缓了有一会儿才回过神。

“吐了吧。”梁熙看着张越明说。

张越明得了令，扯过餐巾纸来吐掉。刚把废纸巾丢掉，梁熙猛地扑过来把他按倒了。张越明本能地抬起手臂挡住自己的脸，他以为自己又要被打，但等了好久，梁熙的拳头却没有落下来。

张越明放下防御，看见梁熙捂着脸哭。

他坐在张越明的跨上，发情没得到满足，自然没有这么容易就消退。梁熙的下半身不受他自己的控制，只是再一次无意识地勃起，腰臀连带着一齐摆动着，厮磨张越明没反应的分身。

梁熙放下捂脸的手，咬着牙，想把眼泪憋回去，但还是滴到了张越明胸口的衣服上。他艰难地举起手，在张越明毫无防备的情况下有气无力地给了他一拳。张越明没有躲，梁熙的拳头蹭过他的颧骨，什么也没有留下。

张越明帮他擦掉眼泪，梁熙用脸颊在他比自己大一些的手掌蹭来蹭去。

“对不起。”张越明说。

梁熙抬起头，脸颊也离开了张越明的手。即使依然处在发情期中，他还是感到一阵凉意顺着背脊蔓延到了全身。眼泪再一次翻涌上来，但是这一回他忍住了。

“抑制剂。”梁熙低着头说。

张越明本想劝梁熙熬过今晚不要伤身用药，但他知道自己刚才又说错话，且为时已晚，只能顺着梁熙来。他把梁熙平放在床上，看床单已经湿了，就在梁熙身下垫了枕头。

张越明去床头柜里翻出抑制剂，保质期是新鲜的。他看了眼喘息着的梁熙，梁熙也正看着他。

“我打了？”张越明问。

梁熙死死地盯着张越明，半晌才缓缓点了头。

抑制剂发挥作用后梁熙自己去卫生间吐了起来。发情期被药剂强制打断总是很痛苦的，但梁熙就像从不知道一样每一次都明知故犯。张越明想去帮忙，卫生间的门却被梁熙锁了。

张越明在门外等着，里头传来梁熙干呕的声音，过了一会儿，又听见摔倒时候的一声闷沉。

“你没事吧？”张越明有些着急。

梁熙没有回答他，打开水龙头接了一杯水漱口，又开了淋浴。他也不知道自己有没有事，五分钟前经历发情期，现在又打了抑制剂，梁熙只觉得头疼欲裂，水温冷暖都已经觉不出来，所有感官都迟钝了不止一半，刚刚摔的那一下或许要到明天早晨才会变得疼起来。

洗完又缓了许久，梁熙才觉得舒服一些。他打开门，张越明还在外面。

“没事吧？”他又问。

“不早了，你洗一洗也好去睡了。”梁熙没有回答，他的脚步因为张越明的问候顿了一顿，但终究没有停在张越明面前。

“要一起睡吗？”张越明提议。早先他说出这种话的时候梁熙还以为是开窍，但现在梁熙明白，这只是他拙劣自保的补偿方式罢了。

“有意思吗？”梁熙憋了好几回，今天终于问出来这个问题。

张越明被问住。连已经结番的Omega发情都不能使他硬起来，一起睡又能怎么样？确实是没有什么意思。

“……我怕你冷。”张越明随便找了个借口，而梁熙果然没有再回头，径直回了房间。

张越明呆了一会儿，洗了澡也睡了。

梁熙缩在被子里，有一点后悔没有把张越明抓来当热水袋。但是想想确实没有什么一起睡的必要，张越明对自己一点都未曾动情，抓来只会说蠢话更气人，晚上睡不好明天变更糟，又觉得不那么后悔了。被窝里头真冷，年三十也冷，年初一也冷，不是个好兆头，今年可还怎么过。他被自己老太婆似的思维逗笑了，蜷成一团笑出了眼泪，然后渐渐地又真的哭了起来。哭累了，也就睡着了。

可惜连这样的哀思也没有持续很久，梁熙第二天一醒来就只想打自己一巴掌。

激素害人，梁熙想。冷静下来之后，他觉得张越明也不是什么必不可少的值得他流眼泪的人物了。起床时感觉腰依然有一些酸，牵扯之间总感觉会勾出些什么不被需要的东西来，今天又和朋友约好了有饭局，保险起见只得又补了一针抑制剂。梁熙看了眼镜子里自己的黑眼圈，又看了看手上空了的针筒，他也知道那不是什么好东西，可是又能怎么办呢。

张越明起得比他早，烧好了粥已经吃了起来。陈姨要年初五迎完财神才能回来，在那之前他们只能自力更生。

梁熙坐了下来捧起自己的粥碗夹了一块玫瑰腐乳放在上头，慢悠悠地吸着粥汤。张越明时不时瞟他一眼，一副要说些什么但又不敢说的样子。梁熙被盯得烦了，干脆和他来了个对视。

“你要说什么就说出来。”梁熙皱着眉头说。

“没什么的，我就是……”张越明放下了碗，“我就是想问问你昨天后来感觉好一点了没有。”

“我没事，我什么时候有过事了。”梁熙冷笑道，“虽然是乱来，但要是这都受不了，我五年前就该进医院了。”

张越明点点头，继而开口：“你再给我一点时间，我觉得我真的在好起来的，昨天也……”

“张越明，”梁熙打断他，“你别骗人了可以吗？”

他也放下碗，把筷子搁在一旁的碟子上。

“昨晚上就当我又犯贱了行不行，我不会再逼你了。”梁熙没有再去看张越明，也不知道对方是什么反应，“我等下出去吃个饭，晚上回来晚，别等我。”

张越明自然是不敢做出任何动静，只能等着梁熙吃完粥好收拾碗筷,又去拿出外套给他披上。梁熙临走时没和他说再见，只是深深地叹了一口气，让张越明觉得梁熙不会再回到这个家来了似的。

等进到天湖楼包厢的时候，梁熙的一帮狐朋狗友早就到齐了。他进门时引起了一阵轰动，有几个走上来把他按进椅子里去又灌了他一口酒。

“哈哈，我迟到了，该罚该罚。”梁熙也没有拒绝，端起小酒杯冲大家敬了敬就一口闷了下去。

众人欢呼，也陪着他喝了一点。白酒下肚一线喉，梁熙整个人都暖融融的，精神也放松了下来。在遇到张越明之前，每个礼拜大概有五天他都在外头和朋友们吃饭，说到底这才是他熟悉的地方。

酒局是蔡思哲组的，这人把自己的小公司败了个精光，本来弄起来玩玩的天湖楼反倒生意越做越大。梁熙和他是小学同学，要说交情也算交情，但终究只浮于表面。桌上不算带来的伴一共十几个人，光他认识的就有七八个，也都是这样的关系。

这里头Alpha居多，Beta也有三四人，撇去那些依偎在大小姐公子哥儿臂膀上的不提，梁熙是唯一一个Omega。他早就习惯于此，何况在座凭自己的身份提起梁家或多或少都要礼让几份，Omega也似乎不是那么尴尬的存在了。

然后大家的话题又一起偏到生意场上的事情，他来不来本是无所谓的，反正这群人还没醉时只会吹牛皮，醉了以后只会满口荤段子。可梁熙觉得自己再不来听一些俗气的对话就要在家里被张越明活生生憋死。

蔡思哲绕着桌子一个个打趣过来，最后把梁熙身边那个不知道谁请来的Beta挤走，自己一屁股坐在梁熙身边。

“新年好新年好，”蔡思哲手里头转着小小一个空了的酒盅，“嗨呀……好久不见了，你最近，怎么样……嗯？”

他这问题问得极为暧昧，梁熙知道他想打探张越明，但又怎么会让蔡思哲得逞。

“年前工作忙死人了，过年总算喘口气。”梁熙拍着他的肩膀说道，“我不像你，自己当老板又轻松又快活，我要是干不好，得被我爸爸打死呢。”

“假惺惺的了，你那个姑爷这么能干，你不是躺着都能拿利润。”蔡思哲装成赌气模样把梁熙的手从肩头拍下去。

“对的，你家那个是真的厉害，连我公司里都知道了。讲起安昇的张总，大家都服气 的！”不知道谁跟着凑了一句热闹。

“张越明厉害？”梁熙给自己杯中倒满了酒，“那当然，和我结婚么肯定要厉害的。”

“那也不是这么讲，我们梁总也是大大的人才！”蔡思哲和他碰杯。“梁总啊，上市怎么样啦？”

“你们都来瞧瞧老蔡！”梁熙笑道，“我还以为他真帮我说话呢，原来是馋这点股票！”

“我请你喝酒，你分我一点股份，”蔡思哲又粘了过来，“梁总，你看赚不赚？”

“我给，张越明不一定肯。”梁熙说，他好久没下馆子吃饭了，觉得外面的菜放了味精就是比家里为了给张越明“养生”搞出来的清汤寡水的要好吃。

蔡思哲一拍桌子，急道：“那怎么行，安昇毕竟姓梁！张越明这小子胆子怎么……”

“老蔡，”梁熙垂着头拨弄碗里的残羹，“你急什么，该你的怎么也跑不了。再说我们好不容易聚一聚，来的是我，你们老提张越明干什么？”

蔡思哲见梁熙脸色有些不好，心下也明白这个话题不太适合他有求于梁熙时提起，便嘻嘻哈哈糊弄了过去。接着大家继续喝酒吹牛，酒过三巡，梁熙喝得正舒服，脸上都泛出红光来。

忽然包厢的门被人拉开，一众人被外头灌进来的风吹到抱怨不止，纷纷转头去看来人是谁。梁熙坐在靠里的位置，虽说没有冷风，却也跟着一起好奇。他正想抬起醉眼看一看，只见蔡思哲站起身来，手捧酒杯道：“张大哥，新年好新年好！”

梁熙心道：坏了。


	4. Chapter 4

张立忠满面春风地走进来，围着桌一圈人纷纷起立迎他进来给他敬烟，梁熙硬着头皮也站了起来，却没料到酒喝多了腿有些软，身子一歪差一点摔过去，还好扶住了桌子。只是这一扶出了不少响动，众人的目光又转到了梁熙身上来，张立忠自然也在其中。

梁熙和他对上目光，双方心知肚明对方是谁，场面上又不好明说，只能挂上客客气气的微笑向对方敬了一杯酒。张梁两家的那笔生意除了自家人知道，压根就没有在他们社交圈子的明面上提过。家里叫出去办这件事的秘书和司机都下了封口令，不肯听话的都不知道消失到哪里去了。梁家或许手腕还软一些，可张家是什么背景？若是惹上，怕是连命都没得不明不白。

张立忠一来，大家的注意力都朝着他奔去了。这位Alpha气势逼人，刚进门时就让许多人本能地打了一个寒颤。更何况这可是张家的长子，不是随随便便都能见到的人，再加上他现在盘踞在市政府担任要职，挟市长以令各部门，若能从他嘴里套出来下一处开发区或是自贸区，那可就了不得了。张立忠久居官场，早就油滑得百毒不侵，任凭蔡思哲这样的老狐狸想要从他嘴里挖出口肉来也找不到下手的机会。

“梁总好久不见了，我再敬你一杯。”张立忠浑然不理周围的人，话头直冲着梁熙去。

“是啊，今天两位贵客都来了，真是难得！我脸上面子真的足！”蔡思哲笑着给他们两位添酒。

“张总没跟着来？”张立忠接着问。

这话一出，连蔡思哲也不敢笑了。梁熙刚刚才放过狠话，有谁能接这张越明的话题？但两边都是难惹的主，桌上的人一时间不知道怎么办，酒席上的气氛一点点僵了下来。

梁熙抬起头，斜睨着张越明同父异母的大哥。

“唉……”他假兮兮地叹气，“我做人失败啊，大家见了我，第一反应都是问起‘张总呢？张总没来？’。我还以为您能抬举我点呢……”

张立忠知道他会来这么一出，只是淡淡地一笑，说了几句客套话，也不再提张越明。

他见过的人千千万，像梁熙这样仗着家世不错就在Alpha面前横行霸道的Omega也有许多，但他们大多都是被家里宠坏的屁孩脾气，不像梁熙确实有拿得出手的东西。可对于张立忠而言，麻烦也就麻烦在这里头。

若梁熙也是头脑简单好搞定的Omega，张立忠早就能抓到他一个把柄逼着梁家把这个不怎么重要的儿子丢到爪哇国去，然后一个指头按死张越明母子。可梁熙不好对付，张越明也不张扬，张家的子辈孙辈们做过亏心事，看着张越明位置越来越高，日子也不见得越来越不好过，就犹如看着一颗定时炸弹在他们头上冉冉升空，不知道什么时候就砸下来把他们全都炸个人仰马翻。

张立忠的父亲张卫平原来全权操办此事，他想息事宁人，把张越明当做收养的儿子留在张家，顺便给赵亚玲一些钱让她自己找好去处。可是张家的其他长辈眼见着张老爷子日薄西山时日无多，原本要分十七八次才能到自己手里的遗产又要被一个不知道从哪里来的小子挖掉一点，恶从心中起怒向胆边生，安排了部队里退伍出来的狠角色对母子二人下手。

等张立忠知道这件事情的时候，梁家已经接手张越明，赵亚玲也已经疯了。他第一次觉得这些叔叔们还能有点用处。有钱的梁家与有权的张家在此地本就相辅相成，张立忠不讨厌梁家，也不讨厌梁熙，但也不喜欢一个靠做生意发家的家庭发展到能平视张家的地步，为此他觉得，梁家必须要交出这个把柄。

可惜直到父亲生病之后张立忠才有机会处理张越明。这时张越明与梁熙的婚姻关系已是人尽皆知，梁熙的翅膀也硬了，即便只是为了自己的名声也铆足了劲从张立忠手里护着张越明。张立忠几次三番没能得手，也不再莽撞行事，只是派人在张越明老家与康复医院附近晃荡，想找一个张越明落单的机会。

梁熙把人手安排得缜密，竟一次也没让张立忠找到缝钻。

张立忠瞅着梁熙现在喝得醉醺醺地一脸酡红，心想恐怕只有自己知道这个Omega心思有多刁钻。

“张处啊，”梁熙开口道，“最近有什么新闻没有？”

张立忠说没有。

“我三哥怎么说在人民路那堆破房子旁边看到规划局的去搞勘察？”梁熙向前探出身子，一幅很有兴趣的样子，“怎么，那边要拆迁了？”

众人一听马上都来了兴趣，人民路紧邻市区，周围商厦林立，但就剩一个旧小区还没有拆掉，这块地皮升值空间极大，如果能得到确切消息，那必然是能赚上一笔的。

张立忠被团团围住，却也不慌不忙地推卸包袱：“日常评估而已，老房子嘛，总要走个过场。至于拆不拆、什么时候拆，这我也不知道。”

蔡思哲领头发出一片嘘声嫌张立忠小气，嫌弃完了又开始后怕，都闭了嘴，一时间竟无人出声。桌上本来就没什么酒菜了，大家大动不敢动，大眼瞪小眼地尴尬了起来。

“梁总这么关心，是想投资房地产？”张立忠问。

“嗨呀，哪里有钱……”

“你都没有钱，那我们这里多少人都跳楼去好嘞！”蔡思哲寻得一线生机，立马接话。

梁熙瞥他一眼，笑道：“我真没钱。你们不都说张越明厉害吗？是厉害，连我们家是他管账，钱都在他那里呢。”

蔡思哲笑了起来，大家见蔡思哲笑了，也不去思索其中深意，都跟着起哄。梁熙的目光越过这些人，直落在张立忠身上。张立忠眉头一挑，默不作声从干果盘里抓了一把长生果，一旁马上有人接了去帮他剥着。

“梁总要是感兴趣，我约个朋友和你聊聊？”张立忠问。

“张处要是愿意那最好不过。”梁熙脸上依旧是那幅业务用的笑容，“只是房地产我真的不懂，像人民路究竟有什么好东西，要靠张局和您朋友多多指点了。”

“小事。”张立忠报以一模一样的笑，“人民路、曙光路，下次都和你聊聊。”

“张局，刚还说不知道呢！区别对待啊！”不知谁嚷了起来。

张立忠道声抱歉，自罚一杯。大家闹腾起来，又去琢磨如何从他口中套点消息。

梁熙靠在椅子上架起二郎腿，看着张立忠披着人皮斡旋于众人之间。

别人或许不太清楚，但梁熙去过好几次，是知道康复医院在曙光路的。

又过了些时间，大家终于在这包厢中待腻了，张立忠提出转个场继续喝，一呼百应，便浩浩汤汤地开去了莲城会所。梁熙总有些不太情愿，莲城会所是张家地界，就算他年轻时候玩乐得无法无天也没来过这儿。张立忠刚刚说话便夹枪带棒，梁熙虽平时不以Omega自居柔柔弱弱，但临到头来总有些担心出了事自身难保。好在蔡思哲也跟着去了，他算是个大家都承认的中立和事佬，张立忠要是连蔡思哲的面子也不给非要找茬，那以后无论城里谁家的酒局面上他张立忠便不要想出现了。

张立忠却挺自然，看上去没有什么坏心肠，把大伙儿送进包厢后说自己上楼有点生意就消失不见了。大家点了几首老歌，轮流唱过来，认识的不认识的都好像共同经过学生岁月一般搂着肩膀热血沸腾。这时候服务生送来啤酒和果盘，大家拿起酒杯又喝了几轮。期间不断有人让梁熙去唱几首，梁熙没那心情，借口酒有些上头推脱了，坐在正中间的位置上嗑瓜子。

他有点困，打了个哈欠。蔡思哲给他沏了杯茶来，向他打听梁菀婆家的生意。梁熙说了一些表面新闻给蔡思哲听，蔡思哲撇撇嘴，显然都已经听过了。梁熙也没办法，他不是不想说，而是真的不知道。梁菀嫁人之后很少回家，刘家的生意也沾得不多，她虽然前些日子怀了孕兴风作浪起来，实际上平时过得很不如意。

刘启的父亲在上头当书记，从小是个惯坏了的主，和梁菀结婚无非看中钱权色，爱意淡薄如纸。梁菀不是Omega，没有轰轰烈烈的发情期就算了，还是个和刘启相冲的Alpha，两人一到发情期就只剩下互相用信息素折磨对方。两年之前刘启差点和家里新聘的厨娘勾搭上，梁菀气得大病了一场，刘启眼看不对，这才多回家了几次。梁熙曾听梁旭这个八卦大嘴巴说，梁菀怀孕也是买通了刘启的一个小情人，浑身喷满那个Omega的信息素上床冒名顶替才成了事。

都不容易。梁熙手边的瓜子壳堆成了一座小山，点歌机旁边站着两个Omega唱着些艳俗又好笑的民歌，惹得大家都哄笑起来。

梁熙想起自己年轻的时候也是这样夜夜欢歌，即使是分化之后他也心安理得地维持着那样糜烂奢侈的做派，毫不忌讳自己Omega的身份，在花丛中流连忘返。别的Omega 被人睡了还会郁闷上一会儿觉得自己被吃了亏，可梁熙和人睡了，只有对方觉得自己吃亏的份。在他三十岁之前，这样的生活一日复一日就好像快乐的时光永远没有尽头。但他现在不年轻了，眼瞅着三十都要过半，直奔着四十而去。尤其是近五年，好像老天爷都看不过去，让他把前三十年的坎坎坷坷都补上了。

他有时会想，难道是自己那时候飞扬跋扈让几个Alpha在床上吃过瘪，所以老天派来张越明惩罚自己？梁熙拿这个念头安慰自己，积攒到一定程度就会去吃几天素求求张越明快一点好起来，他自己可以忍一忍生一个孩子，让外头的流言蜚语闭嘴，然后解番离婚一条龙，让两人都解脱算了。

可有了孩子便会那样顺利吗？梁熙的脑海里头出现了大姐的模样，她今后的日子依然是吉凶难测，他怕自己和张越明也会变成这不上不下的样子。毕竟梁熙知道，若张越明真的好起来，他倒是可能重新捡起曾经对张越明的心动，可张越明却不会。从来都没存在过的一样东西，要张越明怎样去复盘呢？

他想到这里，忽然想起自己今天出来散心就是为了逃离烂摊子，赶忙摇了摇头把这些念头驱赶出去。

包厢里灯光昏暗暧昧，那几个作伴的Omega显然十分熟悉这种场景，纷纷牛皮糖一般粘着各自的老板开始哼哼唧唧。梁熙醒转过来觉得有些不对头，转头一看，角落里的一对儿已经开始亲起嘴来。

蔡思哲显然也注意到了。他是个惧内的，今天也没有带伴儿，可又不好自作主张阻止人家。只能和梁熙挤一挤坐下来。两人皱着眉头一言不发，尴尬得有些想笑，但即使不去看，周遭也开始不堪入耳起来。

忍了几分钟，这逼仄的房间里头已经充满了各种信息素的味道，几个裤子绷不住的Alpha开始动起粗来。梁熙和蔡思哲即使仗着结番人士对信息素的敏感程度比正常人低上一半的优势，也知道这目击者再当下去不是什么好事情了。

“老梁……”蔡思哲低着头，“咱们撤？”

“撤撤撤，这哪还能待？”梁熙同意道，“你陪我先去上个厕所。”

“你小姑娘呀还要我陪？”

“哎不是，我怕我摔了。”梁熙拉着蔡思哲就出了门。怕是不假，只是他并不是怕摔了。

出来之后蔡思哲赶忙吸了一大口新鲜空气，梁熙垫后，关门前朝里面偷看了最后一眼，不出所料已经发展成不能让未成年人观看的场景。他也见过这样的，不如说这是常事，只是随着年纪大起来，梁熙觉得自己的思想也有点向保守老古董靠拢，竟有些看不惯他们这样胡闹了。他皱着眉头和蔡思哲一路问着洗手间的位置向前走，蔡思哲让梁熙自己进去解决膀胱问题，他就在外头抽支烟缓一缓。

梁熙中午喝下去的白酒现在还在稳定发挥作用，一进去就找了个隔间坐下来闭着眼睛歇气。他没来过莲城，却觉得这里用的香薰和家里的竟然差不太多，淡淡的闻着挺舒服。晕晕乎乎之间刚冒出一个去问问是什么牌子的念头，脑子里就条件反射出现张立忠那张脸，吓得他赶快睁开眼睛。梁熙盯着周围的白瓷砖，明明不冷，那明晃晃的反光却让他忽然打了个寒颤。

他很快就知道了是什么原因。等完了事开出门去，抬眼就看到了靠在对门洗手台上的张立忠。张立忠面无表情地看着梁熙，梁熙只顿了一顿，径直去了离张立忠最远的水龙头下洗手。

此时已是私下，他们也没必要再蒙上假面孔相对。

“你打过抑制剂再来的？”张立忠先开口问道。

梁熙侧过身，边挤出一个极假的笑边回答道：“关你什么事呢？”

“可惜了，”张立忠朝梁熙走过去，他压下身子，把梁熙逼在角落里头，“亏我找了那么多和你一样发情期的Omega，便宜他们了。”

梁熙忽然被他这么一说还没什么反应，仔细想了想，当下惊出一身冷汗，酒也醒了不少。张立忠居然已经要害到自己身上来，梁熙从前想都没有想过。

他盯着张立忠，张立忠也看着他。

梁熙心想怪不得今天这群酒肉朋友带来的陪酒都不是以前的老面孔，原来张立忠早就织了张网等自己钻。

“是可惜，”梁熙表面上维持着镇定，“让你失望了，我没被谁按在这儿操到身败名裂。”

“几瓶好酒也浪费了，你今天罪过大了。”张立忠没理他，继续笑着说。他咧着嘴，露出一副仿佛真的很惋惜的样子来。“还有这儿，你闻不出来？”

梁熙闻了几下，刚想说这不就是香薰味儿，脑海里却突然闪过一个让他无法再维持表情的念头。他觉得熟悉的比对对象可能根本就不是家里的香薰蜡烛，而是张越明。

这整个密闭空间里充斥着张越明的味道，或许是因为抑制剂他才没有及时发现，但如果早上没有那一针，现在的梁熙会是怎么样，他自己想一想都背后发凉。

“张立忠，我跟你本来无冤无仇的。”他低下了头。

“我又不是心血来潮。张越明能活下来，靠的是不是你？是，你就和我有仇。”张立忠又笑了，“可你怎么会闻不出张越明？单单一条衬衫上的果然还是太淡了？”

“……哪儿弄来的？”梁熙问他。

“为什么要告诉你？”张立忠转身走了，“或许是张越明外头的人给我的？”

张立忠走出门去，梁熙听见他和门口的蔡思哲打了招呼，松了口气，赶快接了冷水拍到脸上让自己清醒一点。他以为张立忠胆子再大也不敢直接动梁家的人，可自己来莲城前那不好的预感居然成真了。

梁熙有些后怕，结婚之后他的生活确实稳定了许多，生意场上即使再尔虞我诈，也好久没遇到过这种致人于万劫不复的陷害。他靠在洗手台边好久终于缓过来，觉得自己首先要逃离这个充满张越明信息素的地方。

蔡思哲等了半天，一支烟抽完都过了好久，不免有些焦急。终于看到梁熙出来，他忙问：“怎么这么久？和张处在里面打小算盘？”

“打什么算盘……喝醉了差点摔一跤。”

梁熙随口扯了个谎话，蔡思哲也不细究，和梁家的司机一道扶着梁熙上了后座，两人互相道了别，约了改天再见之后，自己去寻自己的车了。梁熙降下车窗朝蔡思哲挥挥手，直到看不见了才把窗摇上，身子一歪，倒在座椅上发起呆来。

他才刚刚虎口脱险，惊魂未定。仇是要报的，家里人好歹也得告诉一声，明天还得联系蔡思哲问问那些Omega的来路以后注意些。张立忠之前安耽了好久，一个警告也没有，为什么今天突然就要害自己？今天一起吃酒的人，除了蔡思哲以后肯定都不会再去来往了。可若真的是蔡思哲和张立忠私下交易？梁熙没力气思考了。

要做的事情一大堆，情况也算得上紧急，可梁熙现在从身到心一动也不想动。

他想起小时候看的无聊肥皂剧里边的幸福家庭永远都是一个强壮的、有能力又不缺钱的Alpha一人顶起一片天，他的妻儿总是能无忧无虑，哪怕偶尔起了波澜也能很快被Alpha解决。梁熙那时挺希望自己是这样的Alpha，他想保护别人，让自己以后的伴侣永远快乐安康。可事情总不遂人愿，基因让他分化成Omega，还和可能是天底下最不中用的Alpha成婚。别说保护别人了，现在他连自己都可能保护不了。

想到这里，梁熙紧紧地闭上了自己的双眼。他苦笑了起来，在心中自嘲今天酒又喝多了，不然为什么好端端地又想哭了呢？


	5. Chapter 5

梁熙醒来的时候已经是第二天下午，他睡在自己的床上，穿着睡衣，想都不用想是张越明帮忙换的。睁开眼睛就是一阵头疼，今后要做的事情太多了。他坐在床上，给妈妈打了一个电话。

梁夫人和他问候几句，梁熙也不想浪费时间，直接把昨天的事情说了。梁夫人这次倒不像上次张越明在场时那样做出什么激烈的反应，只是沉默了几秒钟，梁熙知道她在思索其中的利益问题。

“怎么会突然盯上我了，妈妈，你知道吗？”梁熙问。

“我也不知道，上次好不容易约到王先生聊天也没有听他说起张立忠过……”梁夫人也有些犹豫，她口中的王先生大名王芸璘，是张立忠生物学上的母亲。

“那么，张越明知道了？”她接着问。

“我还没说。”梁熙蜷起腿来，手臂架在膝盖上继续电话，“妈，你让哥哥姐姐们当心，张立忠……”

“他不知道倒还好……他们有什么好担心的！你自己要注意……这个张立忠真的不懂事，玩笑也不能这样子开。我晚些时候让你爸爸给张家打电话去骂骂他哦。”

梁熙觉得好笑，自己差点就羊入虎口，亲娘却只会轻飘飘地来这么一句。不过能让爸爸打电话去也好，至少能让张家的人知道张越明和梁家没有划上等号。

“你先想想看，张越明的衬衫什么时候丢的？”

“他没和我说过丢衬衫，可能是张立忠的人不知道什么时候偷掉了。”

“哎，我也在想这个问题。会不会是陈姨？那她先不要去你家了，我找人问问她。”梁夫人的声音忽然变得遥远了一些，像是在回答谁的话一样。“是你爸爸，我们正要出门去。”

“那我晚些再打来。”

梁夫人应了之后又停了一会儿，继而压低了声音说：“张立忠一时半会儿是好办的，但是以后，你自己还是要小心呀。”

梁熙“啊”地一声，脑子里忽然出现张立忠让人头疼加剧的脸，一时间变得懒于去思考今后该怎么办了。梁夫人见他不回话，自顾自挂了电话，只留梁熙对着听筒里的忙音发呆。

过了一会儿，他动动手指发消息问蔡思哲昨天那几个陪酒的Omega到底哪里来的。蔡思哲消息回得挺快，答：不是天湖楼的，具体哪儿来的不知道。梁熙就让他去查，顺便朦朦胧胧应允了一些股票的事情，蔡思哲当即变成狗腿子，发誓梁五公子的事情就是蔡思哲的事情，一定给他查到。

梁熙放下手机，待在床上又醒了醒酒，然后爬下床去客厅里找张越明问话。

张越明坐在电脑桌前面在看文件。安昇过了年就要上市，本来没有什么急的，但张越明想赶一波年前大盘的利好涨势，给年后紧接着的工作带来不少压力。他手头堆了许多报表报告还没看，昨天梁熙出去了他在家看了一天，收获不少。今天原打算接着看下去的，看见梁熙从卧室里走出来时他就心道不妙。

“我昨天……算了。”梁熙开口想说什么又没说下去。张越明不明所以，合上了电脑站起身认认真真听他讲。

“你最近丢了衬衫没有？”梁熙问他。

“衬衫？没有丢。”张越明本来想说你送的东西我不敢丢，但想到这样会不会太浓盐赤酱又惹梁熙生气，于是作罢。

“你去数一数？”

“衬衫都是陈姨拿去洗的，我也……怎么了？”张越明开始胡思乱想，他怕那衬衫是什么贵的要死的东西，或者夹带了什么机密，万一真的丢了岂不是又要挨一顿火气。

“你没有在别的什么地方脱掉过衬衫吗？”梁熙抬眼看他。

张越明先是一愣，很快就反应过来对方是什么意思，一瞬间红了脸，拼了命地摇头。

“没有，真的没有！梁熙，你听我解释，一定又是别人编的什么……”面对这莫须有的罪名，张越明真急了，绞着手朝着梁熙走过来。

五年以来梁熙不是没有怀疑过他出轨，此次回回都免不了血光之灾。有一回被梁熙推下了家里的台阶，摔了个不巧，骨折休养了两个多月。可这次不行，安昇上市必须要顺利，少了张越明或梁熙都不可以。出了差池，让梁熙丢了脸，往大了说或许让梁家都丢了脸，张越明或许会死得更惨。

他正认真打算着跪下求饶，梁熙却没打算再深究了。

“你怕什么，”梁熙冷笑道，“现在我会吃你的醋？我倒是巴不得再来个孙倩把你领走呢。”

张越明听到他提起前女友的名字更怕了。又想起前几天在赵亚玲的病房里头的一通胡话，唯恐梁熙此刻旧账重翻，连忙上前去拖住了梁熙的手连声为自己辩解。

梁熙没有理他，自顾自道：“那么就是陈姨了。”

张越明的直觉告诉他今天没事了，神经一放松下来便顺口问起：“陈姨怎么了？”

“我在想，陈姨大约是你哥哥的人。”梁熙回答。

张越明没有正面见过张立忠，只听梁熙和其他梁家的人旁敲侧击地提起。即使如此，他也知道这位未曾谋面的大哥不是什么好角色。

“那么，衬衫……”

“被偷去了。唉，你自己也要注意的，不能总靠我去提防他们呀。”梁熙在沙发上坐下了，拿出手机划着看新闻。

张越明依然站着，他觉得梁熙今天心情不错，但又不知道为什么。或许真是出去见见朋友有些用？可既然提到张立忠，又基本上确定了一直在家中干活的陈姨是奸细，昨天一天在梁熙身上发生的事情或许并没有他表现的那么简单。梁熙也奇怪，换在平时怕是早就要几拳头挥上来了。

昨天的事情问还是不问？张越明犹豫许久，还是决定要问问看。虽然他还是怕梁熙打自己太重从而误了日程，可如果事情真的很麻烦，自己也有一些人脉，或许能帮得上一些忙，毕竟他不能总欠着梁家。张越明心中还残存着一点点渺茫的希望，等还完债或许便能脱身。

“昨天是有什么事情了？”他问。

梁熙手上一僵，朝他看了一眼。

“我差点回不来，你信不信？”梁熙重新开始玩手机。

“啊？怎么……”张越明万万没想到事态已经如此，“他……张立忠……你，你没有什么事吧？”

“你帮我换衣服的时候看到我有什么事了吗？我没事，但你最近出门要注意了。”

“那怎么会差点回不来？”张越明在梁熙身边坐下，“和叔叔阿姨说了吗？要不要你先回去住几天……”

他忽然想到些什么，脸色忽地白了。

“……和我的衬衫有关系？”

此时他们俩距离很近，张越明能闻到梁熙身上溢出来的信息素味道，那本来是甜蜜而温暖的末药味道，但在此时却只有一片肃杀之意。即使张越明能觉察出梁熙这时候忽然冒出的攻击性并不是朝着自己来的，也被自己的猜想和梁熙直愣愣盯着自己的眼神吓出一身冷汗。

“哈哈，”梁熙撇开头，像是想要缓解气氛似的笑了出来，他伸了个懒腰继续道：“大有关系，张立忠学聪明了，偷了你的衣服，还算准了我的发情期。还好我聪明呀，也多亏被你气一气，出门前多打了一针，不然就真的回不来咯。”

这下张越明也听懂了。

“对……”他习惯性地又想道歉，却被梁熙捂住了嘴。

“你别说了。”梁熙道，“张越明，我求求你了，你别说。”

如果张越明没有看错，梁熙在刚刚的一瞬间有些沮丧。不，或许不是有些，而是非常地、相当地沮丧，那一刻的眼神，就好像是梁熙一次又一次确认眼前的Alpha确确实实不适合自己时的一样。

张越明便闭了嘴。

“我和妈妈说过了，”梁熙接着说，“张家那边应该很快就有反应，我们先等等看，不行再说。”

张越明说好。又报了几个朋友的名字，说是如果有用也可以找他们探一下消息。

梁熙点点头。

“你在看资料？我来和你一起看。”他忽然说。

张越明无从拒绝。梁熙虽然在家暴戾，但终究是个懂行情的好老板，公司里头对他不满的声音只有极少的一部分。安昇上市的事情他权力下放让张越明做领队，之前极少过问，只在和投行吃饭的时候露面，连发布会都是张越明去的。可就饭桌上往来的几句话里头张越明也听得出，梁熙并不是对此毫不关心，他一定仔细看过资料也理过利弊，在幕后默默运筹帷幄。

于是他给梁熙搬了把椅子过来，梁熙也抱来电脑。两人对面对坐着，时不时走来走去讨论几句，竟也就过了一个下午。

到了傍晚，两人都饿了。梁熙看张越明看了一下午数据有些头昏脑胀，也不催他去做饭，只说要叫外卖。张越明拿出手机来，两人看了半天不知道吃什么好，只能又在经常叫的店里随便点了几个菜来。

这时候梁夫人的电话来了，梁熙接了起来，先是惊讶了一阵，然后嗯嗯啊啊了几句便挂上。

“怎么了？”张越明小心翼翼地问。

“王先生叫我们初六去喝茶。”梁熙拨弄着手机，“你去不去？你不去我一个人去也可以。”

“我也去好了。”

“都能惊动王先生，爸爸这个电话有点力道。”梁熙不无嘲讽地对着暗掉的手机屏幕笑一笑。

王芸璘是很难请到的，他以前做演员，进到张家时被外界评价为三线Beta演员一步登天。在所有人都以为王芸璘必定会大张旗鼓一雪前耻把那些看不起他的人踩在脚底下玩儿的时候，他却再也不出现了。如此沉寂数年，竟也没有被虎视眈眈张太这个位置的人给挤下去。近来又听说张卫平身体大不如前，如此一来替张家拍板的人非王芸璘莫属。

梁熙没见过这位传说人物，张越明更不必说。本身张家就足够让人神经紧绷，两人一想到初六有这么件事情要去做都有些紧张。沉默间，外卖在外头敲门，张越明开门去拿，梁熙从碗橱里端出盘子来把菜倒上去。

期间梁熙又接了几通电话，前几个都是自家的哥哥姐姐，大致内容只是让他注意一点之类。最后一个是蔡思哲的，说查不出来那些Omega具体是哪些个场子里来的，只知道和莲城有点关系。他说着说着语气就变得犹豫，蔡思哲也不是傻子，越查越蹊跷，想必他也明白此事不可深入。梁熙说好的好的，辛苦老哥。挂上了电话就在心里把帽子给张立忠扣实了。

张越明不敢问，吃完了就自动跑去洗碗。

梁熙心累得要死。昨天的酒还没有醒透，一件大事情忽然就压了过来。冬天天黑得早，到处都是乌沉沉的，只有几点灯光在隔壁的楼房上无力地亮着。张越明开着水龙头洗碗的声音这时候都听上去让人心烦，他打算干脆早点去睡了。

可惜刚一起身，张越明又转过头来说了些什么话。梁熙的头嗡嗡作响，什么都没有听到，只依稀记得他说了一句“对不起”。

梁熙只觉得一股怒火在胸腔里就快要炸开来，他自己都不知道自己是怎么动起来的，等火气下去一些时张越明已经险险要挨上一拳了。

张越明手上还拿着滴水的盘子。那盘子还没洗干净，上头还有洗洁精。

“你能活的像个Alpha吗？”梁熙问他。可张越明的喉头滚动几下，没有回答。

梁熙松开揪着他领子的手，看了一眼那个死白的盘子。

“张越明，我离了你也能活。”

张越明每道一次歉，就好像全世界都否定了梁熙的价值一次。

我很努力了。梁熙告诉自己他真的已经很努力了，他很努力地摆脱Omega这个身份。比如昨天，他脱离虎口，凭的是自己；比如之前，他挺过一次又一次的发情期，凭的是自己。

可是张越明说：“对不起。”

为什么对不起？因为他一次都没有出现？因为他一次都没有帮上忙？

然而张越明在与不在，梁熙都活下来了，他不需要张越明来救自己。或者说，在他第一次需要张越明的时候，张越明没能到场，现在梁熙再也不需要了。

“对不起。”

多简单的三个字，太简单了，太容易了，谁都能说，对谁也都能说。我错了，对不起，然后担子就卸掉了，留下梁熙做恶人。

今天一整天，梁熙好不容易说服自己这一切都和张越明没有什么关系，只是他自己命不好摊上了这些事情，没有办法，何况已经差不多解决。他忍着，甚至可以把张越明带到他身上来的不幸统统都忘掉。但张越明道歉了，就好像这一切都和他有关。他一道歉，就像是梁熙没有做到位，就像如果张越明来了，万事定能完满解决似的。

不。

梁熙放开了张越明，靠着冰箱尽力让自己冷静下来。

“我又忘了。”张越明垂着眼睛，先开了口，“是不是累了？你先去睡？”

“你是不是看我像个傻子？”梁熙问他。

张越明放下了盘子，“我从来没有过。”他说。

梁熙盯着他的眼睛看了很久，大约有一两分钟。张越明在这期间大气不敢喘，他确实没有这么想过，可梁熙的胸脯缓慢却剧烈地起伏着，像在酝酿什么。

“好。”梁熙末了说。

两人皆是无言，头顶上那盏灯一如既往明晃晃地刺眼。

过了很久梁熙才开始走回房间去。在那之前，他再也没看张越明一眼。

“你自己准备一下，王先生不好对付的。”梁熙只是背对着张越明说。

张越明应了一声。于是一晚上又这么过去了。


	6. （我流）ABO世界观设定

  1. Omega的发情期直到更年期后才会消失，即使结番之后也会有发情期。症状反应强烈，可通过皮下注射抑制剂消除或减弱症状影响。发情期内的Omega生殖能力得到显著提升，男性Omega会在体内产生临时子宫，在未受孕的情况下于发情期后体内自我消化，受孕之后子宫的大小及位置将会逐渐调整并于生产后体内消化，一般认为该调节的过程为与女性的趋同性所致。Omega产下的子代在分化后有极高概率会与生理父亲的性别一致，也有少数情况会在非Omega生理父亲的情况下分化为Omega。近亲之间的发情期不会互相影响。
  2. Alpha的发情期在婚前只会在Omega信息素的影响下发生，在结番后发情期消失。症状反应强烈，可通过皮下注射抑制剂消除症状影响。发情期内的Alpha生殖能力得到显著提升。男性Alpha无法受孕。女性Alpha产下的子代在分化后有极高概率为Alpha，但分化为Beta与Omega的概率依然比母亲为Omega时要高。传统观念认为双亲皆为Alpha时，子代的体质与智力将会得到极大提升，但这一观念未得到有效科学认证。
  3. Beta的发情期直到更年期后才会消失。在更年期前，Beta的发情期只会在Omega或Alpha信息素影响下发生，处于发情期的Beta生殖能力会有所提升，症状反应不明显，无须通过抑制剂消除症状反应。Beta对于信息素的敏感度大大弱于Alpha与Omega，自身的信息素扩散程度与对Alpha、Omega的影响也极弱。男性Beta可受孕，但受孕几率较低，可通过药物调节。Beta产下的子代有近70%的可能性为Beta，其余情况下与生理父亲的性别一致。
  4. 信息素作为激素的一种，由后颈的腺体产生，通常存在于血液与体液中，在发情期时，信息素浓度将会急剧上升并且通过体表腺体向外界扩散。
  5. 在未发情的情况下，同性征的Alpha，Beta。Omega力量十分接近；在发情期中，Alpha的力量将稍大于Beta，Omega的力量将稍弱于Beta。
  6. 抑制剂分为口服与注射两种。口服常用于预先调节发情期日期，注射常用于临时规避发情期以及消除发情期反应。抑制剂的副作用主要体现在信息素分泌紊乱、发情期不稳定、更年期提前等，并且能导致心理、精神上的并发症。政府每年配给Omega100支注射抑制剂，剩余部分可在医院药房配药获得，可进医保。
  7. 结番行为存在于各个性别之间,由标记者啃咬被标记者位于后颈的腺体,腺体被啃咬后处于被标记状态,标记者唾液中的信息素将会进入伤口与被标记者体内的信息素融合,随即标记成功. 啃咬的印记将会逐渐凹陷形成光滑圆环。结番的成功率为97%，Alpha标记Omega的成功率为98%， Omega标记Alpha的成功率为7%，Beta标记Omega的成功率为74%，Omega标记Beta的成功率为43%，Alpha标记Beta的成功率为87%，Beta标记Alpha的成功率为83%。个体的激素水平与质量、标记时的生理健康状态皆会影响结番以及标记的成功率。
  8. 解番药可通过排异反应将标记者的信息素排出体内，早期版本的解番药副作用巨大，或导致服用者生殖系统严重损坏，重者可致死。目前的解番药大概率只会出现轻微副作用如食欲不振、腹泻、呕吐等，但也有少量临床病例因服用解番药导致生理激素长期紊乱或不孕不育。服用解番药后可再次被标记，建议间隔时间为半年。不可入居民医保。
  9. 信息素的味道只取决于个体的饮食习惯、健康状况及心理状况。但信息素的味道通常不会出现巨大变化，只在合理范围之内调节。
  10. 双方的匹配度只能作为某一时刻的参考数据，同样受到健康状况及心理状况的影响。虽然匹配度近年已作为自费婚检项目之一，但并不能提供未来双方匹配度稳定在该数值的保障。
  11. 分化是指仅有性征的幼年个体逐渐分演成为Alpha、Beta、Omega三种性别的过程。分化的年龄通常为14-15岁，但也根据个体的生长环境及健康状况而改变。根据大数据统计结果，个体之间在分化前会有性格上的细微差别，如Alpha儿童会比其他性别更冲动、好胜心强等，但个体之间存在差异性，因此性格差别不可作为分化前判断性别的主要依据。目前实施全国高中入学进行全体学生分化体检的保障措施，诊断书将直接邮寄给学生家长。学校拥有据性别分班的自主权，并应开设分性别心理辅导课进行疏导及职业规划。
  12. 利用或自发进行Alpha针对Omega、Omega针对Alpha的信息素强奸都已被列入刑法范围，根据情节轻重、在案件中扮演的角色判处有期徒刑5年至无期徒刑。由于针对或由Beta发起的信息素强奸案例极少，尚未有相关的法案明确规定量刑标准。


	7. Chapter 7

人一旦真的干起事情来，时间是过得很快的。那天晚上不大不小地一闹之后，除了初四晚上去梁家一起迎财神，两人之间的交流又回到之前井水不犯河水的状态。梁熙趁这两天出去给哥哥姐姐七大姑八大姨拜了一圈年，又找几个老总吃了饭，这会儿他发情期也差不多过掉了，胆子大了些，但依然看谁都是张立忠安插在他身边的奸细。张越明头一天把剩下来的资料看完了，看得头痛，打了几个电话问朋友认不认识王芸璘，无果，所有线头都牵向张立忠，只等张越明自投罗网去。

张越明不敢，只能在网上盲目搜寻王芸璘的资料。但查了半天，出了翻来覆去的一点个人资料和老早以前的杂志照以外再也查不出来什么，唯一有一些信息量的只是一些对他入豪门一事旁敲侧击讳莫如深的小道消息和王芸璘得的几个手机厂商冠名小奖时候照的照片，好恶皆无，长相要说惊艳也算不上，仿佛随手就能从人群中抓起一个一样的人出来。一个毫无特殊之处的Beta，为何能在张家主母的位置上坐这么久？张越明有好奇的心却没好奇的胆。

初六一转眼就到了。

王芸璘没把他们约在莲城，给的地点是宴山河饭店五楼茶室，忆江南包厢。梁夫人不放心，当天早早地派司机把梁熙和张越明送过去。梁熙本来只备了一条蚕丝围巾作见面礼，一上车发现梁夫人要他送去的补品烟酒把后座堆了个满山满谷。

“有毛病！”梁熙骂了一句，让张越明把三四盒铁皮枫斗搬到后备箱里去。他还是只打算送围巾，妈妈的埋怨似乎已是确定的未来了。

进门就有认识他的几个保镖模样的人物向他问好。这几个人身材相当魁梧，梁熙猜是一水儿的Alpha。

“梁先生好。”他们冲他点点头，然后又转向张越明。“张先生好。”

张越明也点点头回应。

王芸璘似乎只清了五楼的场，一楼大厅里面还有人在喝喜酒，新娘子穿着高跟鞋踩气球，主持人拿着话筒凑近她脚边，哔哔叭叭震天响。梁熙想到年三十的不愉快是在类似的爆竹声中进行的，或许此后很长一段时间他都会对相似的声音过敏。

一行人进了电梯，为首的张家保镖按了楼层，转过身来对问梁熙：“梁先生爱喝什么茶？”

梁熙说自己不爱喝茶，白水就好。于是那人又问张越明，张越明说绿茶，保镖问什么绿茶，张越明憋了半天说龙井。梁熙是真的不喜欢喝茶省得麻烦，他知道张越明平时爱喝茶，懂得很，刚刚肯定好好地在心里头握了半天分寸才说个龙井出来。

其实大可不必。梁熙想，来都来了，又不是来道歉的。喝张家一壶碧螺春或是母种大红袍才能把张立忠的账抵回去一厘。不过这话要是在爸爸妈妈面前说出来，十有八九又要被念“你大气一点”云云。

胡思乱想之间五楼已到，果然空无一人。那领头的保镖带他们去包间，其他的都分散开了把守。梁熙走在前头，张越明带着梁家的司机跟着走，七拐八绕，甚至走过了一个人造小桥流水景观，那忆江南牌匾才出现在前头。

保镖开了门，请他们进去。

包厢内陈设素净，正中是六把扶手椅子绕着一张鸡翅木的茶桌，椅子上放着盘金绣的靠垫和坐蒲，桌上横着一条同样绣法的桌旗，紫砂的茶具已经按人数摆好了，王芸璘坐在正对着门的位置，看他们来了就站起来迎接，虽然上了岁数，但仍旧比网上的照片好看许多，能看得出来平日里一定是养尊处优，保养得极好。王芸璘今日的位置是无数平平无奇的Beta这辈子都遥不可及的，这或许也是大家为什么会对他的婚姻如此感兴趣的缘故，也或许是他为何保持低调的原因。

他接过梁熙带来的围巾，拿出来看了一眼便笑了。

“哈哈，是不是因为我是江南出身，所以大家都喜欢送我真丝的？”

梁熙顿时有些恼了，心想早知道拿那些补品上来。这事是张家有错在先，还轮得到王芸璘挑三拣四？可他还没来得及开口呛声，对面又接着说了。

“不过这个颜色好看，我正好缺一条这种的，小梁先生真的会挑。”他看着那围巾片刻，交给方才那带路的保镖让他重新包好，对梁熙笑道：“这样最好。我还怕你妈妈那个性子，要让你带个四盒铁皮石斛来呢。”

“哈哈，差一点，被我拦下了。”梁熙苦笑着说。

张越明脊背僵硬坐在一旁不敢插话。他这是第一次真正见到张家内院的人，不免想起躺在医院里的赵亚玲和之前往死里揍自己的张家打手，心有余悸，连恨都恨不起来，只剩怕了。

那边王芸璘还在和梁熙寒暄，两人皆是皮笑肉不笑，句句藏锋带刺。张越明只想找个地方躲起来，一个包也好，等梁熙走了让人把他也一起拎走就行，可这个计划显然不具备现实性，他只能一面如坐针毡，一面给自己带上一个假笑面具。但这样一来，和王芸璘的眼神接触就免不了了。王芸璘偶尔抬眼打量张越明，四目相接之下，张越明忽然意识到自己的立场问题。

他之前一直只顾着把自己摆在受害者的位置，但赵亚玲为什么疯、张家为什么要置自己和母亲于死地、自己又是为什么被迫和梁熙结番，这一切都是因为张越明是张家的私生子，是张卫平跳过了王芸璘和赵亚玲生下的孩子。

想到这里，王芸璘那不温不火望过来的眼神也像是洪水猛兽般可怕了。

“唉，废话不多说，我先来给两位道个歉，是立忠给你们添麻烦了。”王芸璘站起身来，托着茶盏向他们浅浅地鞠了一躬。

梁熙忙说不用不用，反倒是他要道歉撞到张立忠枪口上。这当然是假话，梁熙内心已经要把张立忠千刀万剐挂在四城门上晒足一百八十天。

王芸璘坐下来，给自己重新倒满茶水。

“我听你妈妈说，你差一点就……”

“没的事，不要听我妈妈乱讲。”梁熙赶快打断他，“您看，其实什么都没发生。不过我……”

“哦，那么可能确实是这个原因了。”这回轮到王芸璘来断梁熙的话了。

“……什么？”梁熙本想问问张立忠怎么就突然上门寻仇，却被抢去了话头，一时间有些懵，只能不解地看着王芸璘。

“可能你妈妈确实有些乱讲了。”王芸璘眯着眼睛喝了口茶，“你虽然没有事情，不过嘛，立忠还是错了，他错就错在不改耍小孩子脾气。虽然我看你们都还是小孩子，但大家都是成年人了，那天我搁了电话就和他说，不过是被抢了一个标书，不好这样子的，我们和梁家，毕竟是朋友的嘛。”

“标书？什么标书？”梁熙眼睛都瞪大了，“王先生，安昇的标书都要过我最后一关的，什么时候冒犯到张处了？”

“所以咯，”王芸璘放下茶盏，那紫砂的器物磕在桌上发出清脆的一声响。“我说你妈妈可能有些乱讲嘛。唉，该讲的没有讲，这样不好……上次喝茶，我和她求过的——立忠也要做城北的项目，能不能让立忠来做。但是现在看来，她好像没有和你讲。”

“不是……王先生，”梁熙急得都要站起来了，“城北的项目没有经过安昇呀，是我四哥的……”

他念到“四哥”时，便什么都明白了。微弱的记忆仿若一盆冰水将他从头浇到脚，继而胸中便被不甘与怒火填满了。

“王先生，不是我妈妈没说……”梁熙慢慢地说着，“是梁旭挂了安昇的名。”

王芸璘听了这话显然也有些吃惊。他看着梁熙这幅样子，眼神忽然偏向了一边，像是在思考些什么。

“……那么，总不至于不经过你？你是安昇的老总吧。”片刻之后，王芸璘开口问道。

梁熙没有回答，而是看向了一边的张越明。

大概四五个月之前梁旭先前来找过他，梁熙没答应，他知道城北一整块肥肉不会只有梁家一家盯着，他不想得罪人。后来梁旭去找张越明，张越明见到梁旭找上门就先怕出来，哪里还会讨价还价，更别提拒绝梁旭了。等梁熙知道梁旭套了安昇名头的时候，张越明连字都签好了。

当时他们大吵一架，张越明被花瓶砸了一个头破血流。后来梁熙觉得梁旭就算借壳也没有能耐中标，本来打算不再追究，可好巧不巧招标人初来乍到想借花献佛讨好梁家老爷，那边张立忠也是借着壳子，一眼看不太出来背后是张家，一来二去竟然真就给了梁旭。

“王先生，这次是我们的不是，妈妈可能老糊涂了，我们也没想到……您看……”梁熙皱着眉头，因这无妄之灾而苦恼，。

“我知道了，”王芸璘点点头，“你这边是没有错的，是不是？那么我知道了。可是要我说，最好还是要请你的四哥和立忠见个面。立忠现在不听我话，脾气很毛躁，最好是让他们两个好好说说。不过……”

王芸璘看着梁熙，但很奇怪，梁熙感觉他的目光虽然在自己身上，但话却像是在讲给别人。

“不过有的时候，大家都很难。你看，立忠以为自己找对人了，结果是你四哥。不过他方法也不对，小时候白教他了。这件事情先不急，我会和你妈妈联系。都要缓一缓，这件事情我们双方都做得不妥。我现在年纪大上去了，有时候真觉得你觉得自己没错，还偏偏真的就是你的错。唉，人老了。”

梁熙不知如何回话，只好说没有没有王先生年轻得很。

“张先生，这个道理，你也懂的？”王芸璘没有理会梁熙，而是忽然问了张越明。他的语气慢悠悠地，张越明一下子没有反应过来，机械性地点点头。

“我和张先生是第一次见面吧？太不巧了，竟然是为了这种事情见面。”

“不不，是我的荣幸，久闻王先生大名，今天终于见到了。”张越明接着话说。

“哦？你从哪里听说我的？”王芸璘笑了起来，“是不是大家都没什么好话？”

梁熙松了一口气，他知道张立忠的事情过去了，接下来应当不会再来找自己的麻烦。除非……除非梁旭又没干什么好事情出来，或是妈妈又把黑锅抛给自己。只是，张立忠的事情被解决了的当下，张越明似乎被盯上了。这可不是好兆头。

张越明虚虚实实编造了一些王芸璘的好话，王芸璘听了似乎很受用，但梁熙又觉得他其实是在酝酿什么。

“过年了，咱们第一次见，我都没给你包红包。毕竟你自己知道的，是不是？我也算是你的一个长辈。”王芸璘拿过自己的包来，抽出一张名片从桌子上滑给了张越明。“以后有事情可以联系我，这不是我的手机号，但是你报名字他们会把电话给我的。”

张越明接过了名片，说了声谢谢，接着没话了。

梁熙虽然觉得尴尬，但也能理解张越明。他没法摆出受害者的臭脸在王芸璘面前耍脾气，因为王芸璘是赵亚玲的受害者，但毕竟是张家的人害他现在这个样子，他也不能完完全全地心存愧疚。

王芸璘似乎也明白这一点，不再盯着张越明一人问话。保镖端上来一些茶点，换了新茶，三个人聊了一些家常，王芸璘又嘱咐了几句张立忠接下来大概的方向，提醒他们避开来。

这本来是极其让人恼火的做法——哪有让别人给自家让路的？真要斗起来，梁家不一定落于下风。可梁熙知道自家人不会向着自己，张家或许也在给自己上头的几个哥哥姐姐在各方各面让出通道，只是这冤大头的帽子在自己头上，躲都躲不开，只能忍气吞声。

王芸璘自己讲完了，请他们吃点心。张越明魂不守舍一心想早点结束，只是囫囵喝了几口茶就说够了够了，梁熙则就着茶吃了点栗子酥。宴山河的点心师傅以前做的是国宴，水平很高，即使是市内都找不出几家能与之匹敌的。梁熙为了养生好久没吃甜食，咽下肚去只觉得回味无穷，不由称赞几句点心好吃。王芸璘便支出人去楼下再给他打包一些带回去。

“我发现我这个年纪，看小辈吃得香我自己就开心。”王芸璘解释说。

“谢谢王先生。”梁熙笑笑，“开春了您要是有空，我请您去我家亲戚的茶山上喝次茶，那真是很香的。”

“好啊，现在去乡下比在城里好玩多了。”王芸璘看着他说，“你不要叫我王先生了，你叫我王叔叔也可以呀。”

梁熙推阻一番，两人又是一顿客套话，却在结束后陷入了短暂的沉默。

“……这次真是给您添大麻烦了。”半晌，梁熙开口道。

“我才是教子无方。我真羡慕你妈妈呀，五个孩子都这么听话，又都结婚了。”王芸璘捧着茶，接得很快。

“张处还没有结婚吗？”梁熙有些讶异，他不怎么关注周围人的私生活，以为张立忠都已经结婚离婚三四轮了。像张立忠这样的Alpha，难道不是周边一圈熟人争相抢夺的婚姻对象吗？

“他眼高手低，找不到的。”王芸璘仿佛看出他在想什么一样，马上就回答了，“我倒宁愿立忠和这个张先生一样，早早安定下来，我也好和他爸爸出去周游了。”

梁熙和张越明一时语塞，回不出话来。王芸璘又和他们闲聊两句，栗子酥也打包上来了，他便开始送客。王芸璘只送到电梯口，剩下的还是由送他们上来的那个保镖带路，临走时他还向梁熙交代向梁夫人问好，又说谢谢围巾，真的很漂亮。

到了车上，梁熙说要先回一趟梁家，问张越明要不要一起去，张越明默不作声只是摇摇头。

“我能去看看我妈吗？”张越明问。

梁熙答应了，让司机先跑一趟康复医院把张越明送去然后再去梁家。

“那你回家怎么回？”梁熙问张越明。

“我打车吧。”

“你要回去了就打个电话，我让邱师傅来接你。那边打车不好打的。”

张越明在后座应了一声。

梁熙今天出奇地平静，他觉得张越明这幅畏畏缩缩的样子又开始烦人起来，但自己竟然没生气。大概是发情期终于过去了，明天这新年的最后一天总算能过个安稳日子。

他到了家，梁菀刚好也在，梁熙就把栗子酥一人一个分了。吃完茶点，他把爸爸拉到一边讲了城北投标和梁旭的事情。梁竞瑜也很吃惊，前几天联系王芸璘的时候以为又是张立忠因为张越明的事情闹脾气，却不知竟然根源在梁旭身上。他本以为自己的四儿子虽然好吃懒做不学无术，大道理还是懂的，但居然会闹出这样的事情。

当下他也不好当着梁菀说些什么，他们四个Alpha兄弟姊妹从小抱团，若是被她知道了，可能又要火上浇油做些多余的事情。作为父亲，他现在能做的只有安慰梁熙，保证自己会再找机会和张卫平谈一谈，再聊聊这件事。

梁熙早就知道告父母没什么用，也没抱太大希望，此次前来只是想让爸妈知道一下这个事情，能让他们多操点心也算达成目的了。他从小生活在四个大孩子的阴影下，分化之后更甚。性别歧视在梁家既明显又不明显，自从他成为Omega以来，所有人的态度都是将他捧在手里怕风吹含在嘴里怕化了，一大家子里的Alpha们都待他很好，但这种好是轻贱的好，是以Alpha高人一等为前提的好，等到五个子女都长大，父母的管教不再有用，彼此间言辞内的蔑视就更明显了。

梁熙明白这一点的时间很早，那时候他还是个孩子。所以他没松懈过，哪怕同张越明的孽缘也没能把他打倒。不过随着岁数上去，他闲下来时会想，这样的日子他自己究竟能撑到什么时候呢？

从家中出来之后梁熙打了张越明电话，张越明说自己已经在家了，声音听上去闷闷的，情绪不好。

“我不是让你等我吗？怎么先回去了？”梁熙随口问了句。

张越明说自己有点饿所以先回去了，语气之随便一听就知道是借口。

梁熙的脾气又开始暗暗烧起来。对于张越明到底干嘛去了他还真想问个究竟，那衬衫不过是假设陈姨拿的，万一真的有外遇呢？梁熙觉得这么想下去不是个办法，正要开口问时张越明却说话了。

“你快回来了？我炖了点汤你回来喝……我想和你说点事情。”

“你现在不能说吗？”梁熙索性不发动车了。“你干嘛？想离婚？”

“不不不，不是的不是的。”那头的张越明赶忙说。

梁熙也只是开个恶意的玩笑，听他急了就想笑，又不想明着笑出声，只能等这阵劲过了再继续说：“那你做什么？现在说吧，我没在开车。”

“就是那个……唉，怎么说……”张越明吞吞吐吐，“刚刚去一趟我妈那边才想起来，我好像不是第一次见到王先生。”


End file.
